Mas Eu Me Mordo de Ciúmes
by Lubs
Summary: Dean faz Cas se sentir cada vez humano, e existe alguma coisa mais humana que um ataque de ciúmes? (Meio OOC, meio imbecil, quase drabbles)
1. Eu só preciso das minhas 4 horas

**N/A:** Eu tava assistindo o episódio 4 da 5ª temporada - The End - hoje de manhã de novo e essa doidice veio na minha cabeça. É a minha primeira tentativa - praticamente frustrada - de escrever humor, mas como sempre eu espero que você gostem ok? -qq

* * *

- Cas, eu acabei de dirigir, tipo, dezesseis horas direto okay? - disse Dean, do outro lado da linha. - Eu sou humano, e tem coisas que eu preciso fazer.

Cas rolou os olhos.

- Que coisas?

O anjo nem deu tempo pra ele responder.

- Que coisas podem ser possivelmente mais importante que _eu_, Dean? Não tem uma garota aí, tem? Nem se atreva a dizer que você está com uma garota! Se for uma garota eu quebro ela! Eu quebro você Dean Winchester! EU QUEBRO ESSE MOTEL COM MINHA IRA DIVINA WINCHESTER! Você tá rindo de mim Dean? Dean, isso não é engraçado. Pára de rir, se for mesmo uma garota aí você vai ser obrigado a dirigir mais dezesseis horas direito, só que dessa vez em direção ao inferno, entendeu? Dean, isso não tem graça, a voz está dizendo que eu estou quase sem mais minutos e eu ainda não terminei com você.

A ligação caiu, o que só restou a Cas encontrar Dean no tal motel que ele estava.

- Cara, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou o loiro com o celular ainda na mão. - Eu só ia dizer que precisava dormir.

* * *

**N/A²:** Velho, já vi um ataque de ciúmes quase igual esse entre uma amiga e o namorado, e o pobre do garoto não dizia nada KKKKKKKKKKKK' Nunca fui uma pessoa ciumenta, mas atoooroon ver um barraquinho entre casais *O* LOL

Mas e aí, reviews?

**Ps: **Vai ser uma coleção com mais ou menos 10 drabbles que eu to escrevendo, todas elas com ataques de ciúmes bestas pelos dois lados. Tenho muita inspiração com esse tipo de coisa... KKKKKK' vamos deixar pra lá o porquê.


	2. A garçonete deve saber

**N/A: **Primeiro de tudo, desculpa pelo atraso dessa fic, parece que é só eu começar a postar um ''long'' que os problemas começam, pqp. Tipo, ante-ontem a noite eu ia incendiando tudo porque meu carregador derreteu e começou a pegar fogo do nada e eu não notei até começar a cheirar a borracha queimada. Ai agora eu to usando o notebook implorado do meu irmão. '-' KKKKKK ças coisas só acontecem comigo e_e

Respondendo a pergunta da Lia Collins -_diva_- nessa fic eles não tão namorando não, é tipo ciumezinho de amigo sabe? Só que o Cas é bem mais violento o_o' KKKKKKK' Mas sério, eu nunca liguei muito pros meus namorados, mas o ciúmes dos meus amigos é doentio. G_G'

Mas daqui pro final da fic eles se resolvem, espero.

Aproveitem o capítulo ok? *-*

* * *

A garçonete loira se abaixou pra servir o café e se insinuou descaradamente pra Dean. E ele, como sendo o bom cachorro que era, devolveu o olhar.

Cas virou a cara pra janela e se emburrou.

Sam, do outro lado da mesa, sorriu.

Já de volta ao hotel, Dean e Sam pesquisavam sobre o caso no notebook enquanto o anjo via TV, ainda emburrado.

- E aí Sammy, achou alguma coisa? - perguntou o mais velho.

- Acho que é um vampiro. - respondeu. - Mas pelos ataques simultâneos, devem ser mais de um.

Dean resmungou alguma coisa pro moreno e depois virou o olhar pra Cas. - Dá pra olhar pela cidade? -perguntou.

Silêncio.

- Cas?

Duplo silêncio.

O loiro achou super estranho, Cas nem tinha desviado os olhos da TV. Olhou pra Sam em um pedido mudo de ajuda. O mais novo repetiu a pergunta de Dean sobre ele procurar pela cidade, e no mesmo instante o anjo desapareceu.

- Qual o problema dele?

Sam deu de ombros, apesar de saber muito bem qual era o problema de Cas.

Meia hora se passou e nada de Cas voltar, o que Dean achou ainda mais estranho que o anjo não atendendo os seus pedidos. Sam saiu do quarto pra buscar um refrigerante e disse pra o mais velho não se preocupar. Na hora que bateu a porta atrás de si Cas apareceu.

- Tem um ninho na avenida Madison com a 5ª. - disse, sem nem mesmo olhar pra Dean.

- Cara, qual o seu problema? - perguntou o loiro chegando perto do anjo. - Porque você tá fazendo essa cara de quem chupou limão estragado?

Cas rolou os olhos antes de responder: - Vai perguntar pra garçonete, ela parece entender _muuuuito_ bem sobre fazer caras.

Dean achou aquilo tão ensino fundamental que até riu.

- Qual a graça? - Cas perguntou, ainda sem desfazer a expressão de limão.

O caçador balançou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho de lado. - Você é um besta.

* * *

**N/A²: **E-era pra ser engraçada... g_g

Criatividade abaixo de zero a minha, pqp '-'

Mas então... Reviews? *u*


	3. Você é péssimo em escolher amigos

Cas jogou o ultimo ingrediente do feitiço na tigela de bronze, no mesmo segundo o loiro apareceu encostado no balcão da cozinha.

- Oi, Cas.

Baltazar sorriu e piscou.

Dean rolou os olhos, só de ver aquele ladrãozinho de uma figa o sangue dele já fervia.

- A gente precisa da sua ajuda. - disse Cas. - De uma das armas do céu.

- Qual delas?

- A corneta do Gabriel.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? - perguntou e foi andando em direção ao moreno, chegando perigosamente perto.

Castiel piscou desentendido, não sabia o que o outro anjo estava fazendo.

Mas Dean sabia, sabia muito bem.

Se meteu no meio dos dois.

- Ei, ei, pode saindo fora. - resmungou, enxotando o loiro de perto de Cas.

Ele só deu outro sorrisinho safado enquanto dava um passo pra trás.

- Tudo bem então, vou ver o que posso fazer por vocês.

E sumiu.

Dean bufou e foi andando em direção a janela, detestava Baltazar.

- Legal o seu amiguinho. - falou enquanto olhava pro lado de fora do quarto.

Cas tombou a cabeça.

- Muito prestativo ele.

O anjo apertou os olhos, tentando entender qual era a do caçador.

- Parece que vocês se dão super bem, climaço sabe?

- Dean, do quê...

- NADA, CAS, ESQUECE! - pegou a jaqueta de cima da mesa e saiu batendo a porta.

No mesmo momento Baltazar voltou, se materializando na frente de um Castiel confuso.

- Parece que seu bichinho de estimação tá começando a botar as garrinhas de fora.

Cas rolou os olhos.

- Ele não é meu bichinho de estimação.

O loiro só fez dar uma gargalhada.

- Aham, mas só me avisa logo quando vocês admitirem, vai ser um tópico divertido pra fofocar com os anjos até o próximo milênio.

* * *

**N/A:** MEU NOTEBOOK VOLTOU! *O*

Agora prometo postar um capitulo por dia ok?

Isso tá digno de reviews?

Acho que não .-.


	4. Não é ciúmes, é cuidado

- E então, o que você acha? - Dean perguntou, sentando no banquinho alto do balcão do bar ao lado de Cas.

Ele não chegou a responder porque uma garota morena e incrivelmente linda apareceu, perguntando o que eles queriam pra beber.

- Uma cerveja. - disse o caçador automaticamente.

- E você? - ela perguntou pra Cas e lançou aquele olhar safado pra ele, coisa que geralmente só Dean ganhava.

- Nada não, obrigado. - ele respondeu e devolveu o sorriso dela, coisa que tinha aprendido com o loiro.

Dean notou e bufou, mas se segurou pra não falar nada.

Ficaram sentados lá discutindo o caso por quase uma hora, e a garota do bar se insinuava cada vez mais pra Cas. Chegou a um ponto que ela puxou conversa com ele, e Cas estranhamente conversou de volta, como se Dean não estivesse mais ali.

- A gente tem que ir agora, Castiel. - disse o loiro no tom de voz mais grosso que conseguiu arrancar das suas cordas vocais, dez minutos depois, arrastando o anjo da conversa animada que estava tendo.

Cas ia dar tchau pra ela, mas ela segurou o seu braço por sobre o balcão.

- Peraí, você esqueceu isso. - e estendeu um guardanapo pra ele. - Me liga qualquer hora dessas.

Ele sorriu e enfiou o papel no sobretudo, depois virou as costas e foi saindo do bar.

A garota ficou olhando ele andar alguns segundos, antes de também fazer menção de virar as costas pras prateleiras de bebidas e dessa vez Dean a segurar.

- Olha aqui. - disse ameaçadoramente. - Fica longe dele ok? Eu assisto muito CSI e posso perfeitamente fazer a sua morte parecer com um acidente.

A garota arregalou os olhos e saiu rapidinho dali, já Dean foi saindo do bar murmurando pra si mesmo, tentando se convencer: _Não é ciúmes, não é ciúmes, é só que alguém tem que cuidar desse anjo cabeçudo antes que uma garota tente matar ele na cama por comentários inapropriados sobre a família dela. De novo_.

* * *

**N/A: **FELIZ ANO NOVO GALERA! Nossa, o meu já começou uma porcaria, mas fazer o que né? usahua' Desculpa ter abandonado aqui do nada, é que eu viajei e aqui na casa do meu pai não tenho muito tempo pra entrar na net.

Enfim... Esse capitulo ficou uma merda, eu sei, mas eu juro que eu não consegui fazer nada melhor T-T' To me sentindo a mais incompetente das ficwriters, I'm so sorry. Ç.Ç


	5. Não vê que ele te ama?

- Dean, de quem é isso? - Cas perguntou, levantando o sutiã preto pelo dedinho e sentindo a vista escurecer.

- Eu... S-ei lá, Cas. - respondeu, tentando por tudo não fazer contato visual com o anjo.

- Pensei que nós tínhamos concordado em fazer um trabalho, sem a interferência de distrações, lembra?

- S-sim, eu lembro. - Dean gaguejou e olhou pro chão. - Mas eu nem sei como isso veio parar aqui.

- Não minta, Dean. - o anjo disse, adotando o tratamento da fúria gelada na voz.

Dean mexeu no cabelo, olhou pra cá, pra lá, até que não aguentou mais e olhou pra Cas.

- Okay, uma garota passou por aqui, feliz?

Cas bufou.

- Não, eu não estou feliz, eu estou bem longe de feliz. Você tinha prometido!

- Desculpa, ok?

Castiel o olhou de tal forma que Dean se sentiu pregado no chão.

- Não! E vai se ferrar, Dean!

Ele jogou o sutiã nele e saiu batendo a porta.

Ninguém tinha notado, mas Sam assistia a cena silenciosamente do canto dele.

- Dean, o Cas te ama. - falou calmamente.

O loiro veio pra cima dele que nem um carcaju raivoso.

- Ele o quê?!

- Ama você, não tá vendo que isso é ciúmes?

Dean parecia que ia vomitar, mas acabou por virar as costas pro moreno e sair também batendo a porta.

- Vai se ferrar, Sammy!

* * *

**N/A: **Me disseram que eu tava querendo confeti nos reviews porque eu achei o capitulo anterior ruim, quase morro de rir disso nem sei porque. Mas sério gente, é que eu to achando essa fic uma caca, mas né. kkkkk Ossos do oficio. Enfim, espero que vocês não achem tão ruim quanto eu achei e me mandem um review, ok?


	6. O macho alfa

- Dean, você não precisava ter feito aquilo. - dizia o anjo pela décima vez, fazendo o loiro bufar em frustração.

- Ele me tirou do sério, Cas, eu precisava sim!

Castiel rolou os olhos.

- Mas ele não tava fazendo nada!

Foi a vez de Dean rolar os olhos.

- Tava sim, você que é ingênuo demais pra perceber!

- É, o que ele tava fazendo então?

Dean ia responder, mas Sam entrou no quarto na hora, fazendo o loiro fechar a boca.

- O que aconteceu!? - perguntou, a visão de um Dean com o olho roxo e de um Cas emburrado segurando um saco de gelo.

- O seu irmão valentão que puxou uma briga e não se garantiu.

Sam bufou.

- Qual foi o motivo besta dessa vez?

Dean resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que ele tava comendo o Cas com os olhos!

Sam caiu na gargalhada.

- Sério?

- Sério! E depois botou a mão na cocha dele!

O moreno riu mais um pouco, mas parou quando sentiu um travesseiro sendo jogado na sua cara.

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu to saindo daqui, vocês dois precisam conversar.

E antes que Dean ou Cas pudessem dizer alguma coisa, Sam estava fora do quarto.

- Dean...

- O que foi?

- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo...

- Ok, eu escutei da primeira vez Cas!

Mas o que Dean não tinha escutado da primeira vez foi o som estalado que os lábios dele fizeram contra os de Castiel.

- O.. O q-que foi isso? - o loiro perguntou com os olhos arregalados dois segundos depois.

- Não é assim que os humanos fazem? Quando querem agradecer eles beijam.

- M-mas...

- Desculpa Dean, eu tenho que ir.

E o beijou mais um vez antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Vish, nem tenho o que comentar, então deixem reviews por favorzinho inho inho? Nem que seja dizendo que tá uma merda, eu aceito. kkkk

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça vou responder ao review da Luthie:Que bom que tá gostando, amor *o* E eu faço faculdade de Relações Internacionais com ênfase em Comércio Exterior Ps: Faz logo uma conta, morro de vontade de conversar contigo u-u kkk

Beijos bolinhos, até o próximo.


End file.
